Best Kept Secret
by SooScandalicious
Summary: This story takes place after "Closetgate". Fitz is pissed & Olivia's past pops into her office. This a two part story. Everyone endgame wants it to be Olitz ...but can it after everything? Join me on the this journey.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Scandal or its characters. I have no affiliation with the show or its network. This is my first fan fiction story. Bare with me as I go on this amazing journey with you. You're reviews are needed. Thank you for taking the time to read my story! _**

**Chapter 1**

**_8 YEARS AGO Bronx, NY _**

**_BANG BANG BANG!_**

**_Olivia Pope hears the knocks but does not want to get out of her bed. She was more than 100% sure she knew who it was. BANG BANG BANG! There is goes again. Ugh, she was not in the mood for this. She had a test in the morning. This test could change her life for the better and get her out of this neighborhood and city. BANG BANG BANG! Liv runs to her door looks through the peephole and sighs. She was right, who else would bang on her door at 2am like she was the damn police. She was not in the mood to deal with O'lissa's problems. Her sister had chosen the path of drugs and she was sick and tired of putting her in rehab only for it to backfire. O'lissa would always go back to Ralph, the past six years she had had enough of it._**

**_Olivia flung the door open and all but yelled "What is it?" _**

**_O'lissa stood in her doorway yet again beyond skinny with a bloody nose, eyes bloodshot red, (from crying no doubt), hair disheveled, clothes dirty, lips swollen and a new fresh black eye. Ralph beat her again, she smelled of alcohol and was high. Her sister looked a fucking mess, but this was not the first time she had shown up to her house like this. _**

**_ Each time before, she had swiftly brought her sister in her house, cleaned her up and listened to what had happened. The next day, she would take her to a rehabilitation center and just knew that a change was finally coming. Not this time. She was fed up._**

**_Shaking O'lissa replied, "Carrie, can I come in? I ... I need to ... I need some place to stay."_**

**_Olivia shaking her head, "No."_**

**_"But...but I...I really need somewhere to stay. I'm through with Ralph. I promise I am. I'm going to change. I just need -"_**

**_"Stop! Just stop I am tired of the same story. Tired of your lies. You have no more favors from me. This is over. Goodbye O'lissa."_**

**_Liv closed the door. It sounded so final. She forced her only sister out her life. Although it was the hardest thing she had to do. She had to do it. She had to let Lissy want to get the help she needed on her own. She could no longer hold her sister's hand and force her into rehab. She would let Lissy go and hopefully, just maybe she would get it; that the life she lived had consequences._**

8 YEARS LATER - ATLANTA, GA

O'lissa Christine Pope was in a better place in her life. She no longer was on drugs, she did not sleep with men for money and for once in her life she had gotten closer to happy every day. She missed her sister terribly but knew one day she would see her again. Whether it was in this life or the next, she didn't know but she was okay with that.

She was up getting dressed to for work and her daughter Carolyn Christine Pope ready for school. This little girl came into life and changed her life for the better. Seven in half years she gave birth to baby girl who made her change for the better.

"Mommy, are you going to cook me breakfast. I pay attention so I can be smart."

O'lissa loved her baby, she took everything to heart what people told her. That can be good or bad depending on how you look at it, but it was innocent for her. She told her daughter that breakfast was the most important meal of the day and Carolyn made it a point to make sure she told her mother. They finished in the bathroom and went into the kitchen. It was 5:30am. She woke extra early to make sure she was able to give her daughter her eggs and toast everyday seven days a week. Carolyn was her world and she would do anything for her.

As she prepared Carolyn some eggs with cheese and toast, (her daughter's favorite breakfast), she watching the news.

Carolyn sat at the table as she watched her mom prepare her food and she squeaked when she noticed it was her favorite breakfast.

"Cheesy eggs & toast!"

O'lissa smiled as scooped the eggs and placed them on her plate with toast and grape jelly.

"Here you are baby."

As Carolyn began to eat, she also began to talk and O'lissa listened somewhat to her daughter but her attention began to focus on the TV when she seen her sister appear on the news. The great Olivia Pope and she felt a sense of lost of the connection she use to have with her sister and wanted to cry but she refused to cry in front of daughter. She had come a long way from where she had been. Her big sister by only a year and a half had been the perfect role model; honor student, college graduate, business woman lawyer. O'lissa realized that it was her fault for not listening; she regretted a few things but was also glad she went through them because she had her baby. Olivia tried to force her to focus on education on her, things she believed to be "Carrie oriented", she had given her sister the roughest time. When O'lissa met Ralph, (at the time she thought she found love), of course Carrie disapproved of him but she did not pay her sister any mind.

"Mommy... mommy! I'm finished!"

She didn't realize she had spaced out and that Carolyn had been calling her.

"I'm sorry honey, mommy is just a little distracted" she said taking her daughter's plate, washing it and placing on the dish rack. She went to get her daughter some orange juice and gave her a glass. Carolyn drunk the juice and handed the glass back to O'lissa.

"Go get your coat honey so we can get ready to go." Carolyn ran off to her room while O'lissa returned her attention back to the TV.

Olivia was making a statement about some new client she had. Her TV was low and she didn't bother to turn it up because she was not really focused on the detail. She really missed her sister. She had never stopped loving her sister but she was sure that Carrie had blocked any thoughts of her family out. One day she would try to contact her but she feared their reunion.

**_**Little did O'lissa know she was going to need her sister's help. **_**

**_Please keep tell me what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Carolyn! Come on sweetie we have to go!"

O'lissa was putting things in place and was walking towards the back of her apartment to see what was taking so long. Panic came over her as she noticed the opened window and her baby was nowhere in sight.

"Carolyn! Carolyn!" She was running through her house but she was nowhere in the apartment. Fear rose in her chest . She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Where was her baby? Her phone ringing caused her to look in that direction.

She walked to the phone cautiously and picked up.

"Hello?" Not recognizing her own voice.

"Hey baby, long time. I was wondering where you disappeared to. I mean you just up and left."

O'lissa's heart sank as she realized who was on the other end of the phone. She prayed she would never hear his voice again.

"I see you kept my daughter from me, although we can't say who her daddy really is now can we? You were my best hoe and then you left me. No notice, nothing. Well now it is time for you to pay up. I see your sister is calling the shots in D.C. She smell like money and to think I'm the father of her niece. No need to find out if I'm the biological father. I don't give a fuck. What I do care about is my money, the money you caused me to lose when you up and left."

O'lissa could not believe what she was hearing. She fought hard to avoid Ralph finding her, but clearly she failed and now he had her baby. He assumed she had money because of who her sister is. That was just not the case. She had not spoken to Olivia in eight years. She didn't even know she had a niece. He thought she had money? She barely scraped by but she did not complain because she was grateful for what she did have. What was she going to do?

"Listen bitch, if you ever want to see your daughter again, you give me 2 million in 72 hours. Don't call the police. I will know I'll contact you to let you know where to meet." The phone disconnected.

O'lissa stood there for what seemed like forever. She immediately called her boss and told him she wouldn't be able to come in, lying saying her daughter was sick. She walked to her couch and dropped down as fear gripped her chest and she began to sob uncontrollably. She did not have 2 million and she felt herself slipping. She couldn't breathe, her life was in pieces. Where was her baby? She needed her baby.

She laid in the same position all day, not able to move. Her life was over. She did not have the money and didn't - Her eyes grew wide.

Carrie.

**9PM Washington, D.C. - Office of Olivia Pope & Associates**

Olivia and her associates were wrapping up for the night. This had been one of their less stressful days. When the phone rang, Olivia inwardly groaned. She was tired and ready to go but she picked the phone up.

"Olivia Pope."

"Carrie."

Olivia couldn't believe it. It couldn't be. She walked into her office and closed the door.

"Lissy?"

O'lissa sounded scared, in a panic. God she had yet to learn her lesson. 8 years later and nothing changed yet.

"Carrie, I need your help -

"8 years later and your story still sounds the same. Lissy, I can't right now. *phone disconnects*

Olivia sat down in her office. Well the burning question she had all these years was just answered. Her sister was in fact alive. No one knew of her, but here she was calling me again...asking for help again.

O'lissa felt that would be her sisters' initial reaction but this time was different. Ralph found her and took her baby. He of course knew Olivia Pope was her sister but he assumed wrong believing they were still in contact. Now he wanted money from here, (money she NOT have), in exchange for her daughter or he would kill them both. This time she was not going t let her sister get away with shutting her in the cold. When she arrived at her house 8 years ago beaten, bloody and high, (Ralph poured bottled of gin on her just because he could, making her reek of alcohol), she knew Carrie would help her. Only to realize she had used up one to many of her favors from Carrie. Ralph found out she was pregnant with only God knows who baby and wanted to clean up her act. She went to Carrie trying to explain but Carrie was fed up. She couldn't blame her. So she did the only thing she knew how, sold her body a few more times for the last time that night for money and brought herself a one-way ticket to Atlanta and has been here even since. The best decision she made, aside from getting clean and keeping her baby. Her sweet baby, she began to cry again. Was she hungry? Was she cold? Did they touch her? Oh God she wanted her baby back.

It was 9:30pm. It she left now she would make it to D.C. at least by 8am. She began packing clothes and ran out the house. She would make Carrie listen. Carolyn was her reason for existing. She could not, would not lose her. Carrie was her only hope at getting Carolyn back. She needed her daughter back in her arms. She hopped in her car and started the drive to D.C.

**_**Hopefully, I have kept you interested. This is a 2-part story, so please bare with me! I promise I will try not to disappoint.**_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

****This chapter is long, but everything just kept flowing out. This may be the last chapter for tonight. Thank you for reading!****

Olivia stood in her office stunned at the fact she just talked to her sister. Grateful that she was alive but heartbroken that she had yet to change. She gathered her things and was leaving for home

Harrison stood as she walked out of her office. "Liv, are you alright?"

She turned, gave him her best "smile" and told everyone "Goodnight everyone, see you tomorrow."

Usually the team could take Liv's 'brave smile' but something told the team that something was about to happen and none would be prepared.

Liv walked into her apartment and headed to her room. She undressed and went to take a shower. As she stood under the water, she began to cry. Her emotions were getting the best of her lately and her sister's mysterious pop up was just another of layer of craziness that had to endure. Fitz, Jake, Lissy...ugh and probably that ignorant ass Ralph. She did not need this right now.

She turned off the water, got out, wrapped her robe about her and went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine. Her sister popping back into her life was too random. She probably seen her on TV and realized her sister was "loaded".

Grabbing the cork screw for the wine she began to open the bottle of wine, pouring herself a glass. She begins to sip but the wine wasn't what she thought it would be and spit it into the sink. Great $100 bottle and it was fucking disgusting. Pissed she went into her living room and turned on her TV and who should pop up on TV but the President himself. She flipped to a different station but he was on that channel as well. She turned the TV off.

Fitz was the last person she wanted to see or hear from. She had seen him twice in the past two months. The first time was 10 months after Verna's funeral at Ella's christening and then at the fund raiser for Will Caldwell. Their 'interactions' in the closet still lingered with her. Angry, hurt, confused, passionate, rough, mind blowing sex. It had been the first time they had 'sex'. They always made love. It was something that should not have happened, but it did. It was clear they still had feelings for each other, but his hurt could not see past anything else. Since Fitz learned the truth, he had become different. The words "we are done" replayed in her head night after night. But she refused to let that hurt consume her thoughts and dictate her life.

Right now she needed to focus on why her sister was calling her and who she owed money to. It was obvious, but she really wanted her sister to seek out help. This life was only leading to destruction. No one knew of her sister, not even Fitz. After 8 years she assumed she was dead and dealt with that hurt in her own way. If her sister wanted to continue to be involved with drugs, then she did not want her in her life.

Her cell phone was ringing. Ugh she did not feel like talking to anybody. She ignored the call when she realized it was Jake.

Jake looked at the TV and watch Olivia ignore his call. He called her house phone; he would try and cheer her up if she let him.

Her house phone rang. "UGH! DAMMIT!" She picks her house phone up, "What can I do for you Jake?"

"I was just calling to check on you, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. I'm about to go to bed. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow" she lied.

"Ok, well I'll let you get to bed then. Good night Olivia."

"Good night Jake."

He seems nice, but she was not trying to become romantically involved with him. They went on a few dates, but she didn't want to pursue it. In the back of her mind she knew she had the smallest hope out for Fitz. But that hope was growing smaller day to day. A miracle had to happen to get the chance to talk, just talk with Fitz.

She went to bed with weight of the world of her shoulders and just hoped tomorrow would be better than today.

O'lissa was determined to make it to D.C. by morning come hell or high water. Carolyn was depending on her to get her. To save her, she was her mommy, the only person who she slept with at night and woke up to every morning. No matter how many times she placed her in her own bed at night, she always managed to make her way back into her mommy's bed. O'lissa didn't care though; she loved her daughter and wanted to protect her from all harm and danger. She felt like she failed, she prayed that she would see her baby girl again. But she needed a miracle.

She refused to stop driving; she needed to make it to D.C. bright and early. She would make Carrie listen to her. She didn't care what she did in her past and what Carrie thought of her, she wanted her damn baby back and there was nothing she wouldn't do in order to get her back.

**8AM Washington, D.C. - Olivia Pope & Associates**

The past 10 hours had been rough. The drive was endless but O'lissa love for her baby was her motivation. God it had been more than 24 hours since she seen her sweet baby girl's face. O'lissa was tired, hungry, scared and numb. She had never gone this long without her Carolyn, her baby. She pulled herself together. She fixed her composure because she knew she had to stay strong for her baby. She could not show Carrie's employee this side of her. She was more than sure they knew nothing of here. She would show up as a client who needed their help. She knew she couldn't afford Carrie's services but she worry about that later, Carolyn was her only concern. Her baby was her only light of hope she had and she would do whatever she had to do to get her daughter back.

She looked in her mirror, she looked like hell but she did her best what she had in her purse. She threw a mint in her mouth, got out of her car and walked into the building heading straight for the elevator. She read the list of floors and seen who was located on what floor. Olivia Pope and Associates was located on the 5th floor, the last floor. She was nervous to face her sister after all this time but her daughter needed her to save her.

She pressed the button for the elevator and stepped on pressing number 5. Here goes nothing.

Olivia was sitting in the conference room with Abby and Harrison. They eating breakfast from Starbucks and Liv had her Venti green tea while reviewing files. The elevator chimed and they all looked up. Huck, (whose office is located at the front near the entrance of OPA), went to the door first. He seen a tall woman 5'7 or 5'8, full figured but shaped nicely, walked in. Huck, who was the best at hiding his facial expressions, appreciated the scene, heard the footsteps of everyone else and quickly fixed his face. She looked terrified.

When she had gotten closer, he seen her eyes; they were the same as Liv's. He stood there in utter shock. Liv, Abby, Harrison finally came behind Huck and seen her too. Abby and Harrison stood there in shock at who they were looking at. It was as if they were staring at Liv's twin (sort of). She was taller and a little heavier, but they looked exactly alike. But when she spoke, they knew it was an extremely close relative. They sounded exactly the same, but the determined look in her eyes matched Liv's. Although there was a desperate look on O'lissa face.

Liv looked at her sister in utter shock. She looked 100% better than the last time she seen her and she finally had weight on her. She didn't look like she was on drugs so why did she sound so urgent last night? Something else was up. Oh God and she hung up on her. She knew it had to be major for her to travel from ...well she didn't know where she lived. She could have had Huck look her up, but even Huck didn't know about Lissy.

Everyone turned to look at Liv while Liv stared at her baby sister.

"Lissy." Spoken softly.

"Carrie." O'lissa broke down there, she couldn't hold it in anymore, she needed her big sister. Olivia ran to her sister not understanding what was wrong with her.

"Carrie...he ...he ...he took my baby!"

Harrison, Abby, Huck all looked at each other. Quinn who was in her office came out hearing the sobs of a woman.

"Lissy, what are you talking about? Who are they? He? What baby?"

O'lissa was shaking uncontrollably in her sister's. She just kept repeating "my baby girl, my baby girl...he took my baby girl oh God I want her back"

Harrison came over to help Liv walk this woman to the conference room. Abby went to grab tissue, Quinn stood a little lost as to what happened and Huck followed behind Liv and Harrison.

Liv realizing that her sister just became her new client immediately jumped in crisis management mode.

"Lissy, I need you to calm down and look at me. Who is he and what baby girl are you talking about?"

Harrison went to go get water for 'Lissy' while Liv tried to calm her down. He came back with the water, Liv grabbed the water, opened the bottle and holding her sisters' head up, ( her cries began to calm down into sniffs, but she realized her sister was about pass out grabbed the tissue from Abby and drenched it and begin to pat her sisters' face.

Her team never had seen her like this. She usually kept her business face on at all times when it came to clients, but this was different. They knew it. After damping the cool tissue drenched in water on her face, she rocked the woman whom she referred to as 'Lissy' in her arms.

After about 20 minutes, Liv notice that her sister crying had ceased although she didn't know if she was ready to talk.

"Lissy, I need you to tell me what you are talking about me. It's been 8 years since we seen each other.  
Tell me what happened."

O'lissa sighed and began to talk...a little more calm "Carrie, its Ralph. He found me. I found out I was pregnant. I knew I didn't want to be that person anymore. I was doing really well. I promise, I had a baby girl and she changed me for the better. That night after I left your house, I knew I needed to get out the city and you know Ralph had contacts everywhere. I went to work for a few more hours, made enough to buy a one-way ticket to Atlanta and never looked back. I was going to call you, but ...I just didn't want you to think I couldn't care for my baby. I knew my life made me an unfit mother, but I had seven months to change and I did. Yesterday morning, everything was going as usual. Me and Carolyn, that's her name, were getting dressed. We went into the kitchen I made her favorite breakfast, she ate and I watched the news. You were on TV talking about some case. Carolyn finished her breakfast, I told her to go put her coat on while straightened up in the kitchen. "

O'lissa noticed a few people were writing down things as she talked.

Liv seen what she seen and encouraged her to continue, "They are taking notes of your events so we can help you."

O'lissa nodded and continued, "She took longer than usual getting her coat and I called out to her and she didn't answer. I went to her room and she was nowhere in sight. Then I got the call from Ralph whom I haven't seen since that night in the Bronx."

Abby chimed in, "the Bronx? What were you doing there?"

Liv look at her and replied, "It's our hometown."

Harrison, Abby, Huck and Quinn looked at Liv. The shocked look was an understatement.

Liv turned her attention back to her sister.

O'lissa continued with her story saying "To make it short, Ralph said I owed him 2 million for "leaving" him out of the blue. He says I was his most...not wanting to say much more about her previous life...he said I had 72 hours to get him the money."

She reached into her purse, pulling all the money she had to her name, handing out to Olivia and said, "Carrie, I know this nothing compared to what I'm asking you to help me do, but he will kill my baby." (Her voice beginning to choke again). I can't live without her Carrie. I need her to survive." She broke down again.

Liv looker at her team and knew she had a lot of explaining to do. "Lissy put your money back in your purse. We will get her back I promise you that. Look at me; I will do everything in my power to get her back. Huck, I need to you to hack into her phone and get me the recording of that conversation with Ralph Wilson."

Liv realized she said 72 hours, "Lissy, when did Ralph call you and tell you 72 hours?"

"6:30am yesterday"

Liv's eyes grew, fuck they needed to move.

"Okay, people we have less than 46 hours until we get Carolyn back people lets' move people!"

**_**Leave comments; let me know your thoughts, suggestions, positive negative, I want to read them!**_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own Scandal or its characters. I have no affiliation with the show or its network. This is my first fan fiction story. Bare with me as I go on this amazing journey with you. You're reviews are needed. Thank you for taking the time to read my story! _**

**Chapter 4**

**11AM - Abandoned Building - Baltimore, MD**

Carolyn sat in a corner crying as she looked at the three men who had their backs to her. They were talking, but she didn't quite understand what was going and why they took her from her home.

"I want my mommy!"

Terry, Ellis, and Ralph turned their attention to the little girl. Ralph was getting annoyed with the little girl and his patience was slowly slipping. The only reason the little was still alive was because that was his leverage. She was his money ticket out of the states.

"Terry get her quiet now! " Ralph said.

"What the hell am I suppose to do? She's your kid!"

Ellis jumped in, "Maybe she's hungry, I mean you haven't feed her." Ellis walked over the little girl and tried to put a comforting smile on his face. "Are you hungry? Would you like me to go to McDonalds and get you a happy meal?"

Carolyn continued to cry and started to scream, "I want my mommy! I want my mommy!"

Ellis sighed and walked back over to Ralph and Terry. The little girl, whom he only discovered was his niece, was terrified, he knew that and did not know how to calm the little girl. He did not sign up for kidnapping a kid. Ralph said he knew a way to make some quick money and needed to get out of the country. NYPD was closing in on Ralph and he needed to get out so he got him to do this "job" so he can leave. He went with it because was his brother and he loved him. It's not like he had anything to lose, or so he thought, but things became complicated when they travelled all the way to Atlanta and kidnapped a little girl from one of his old prostitutes and then drive to Columbia. His brother got him in trouble and he had a feeling this time was going to have them in the worst situation possible, but it was no turning back now.

Ralph pulled his phone out and looking at the time, the little girl was driving him nuts and he needed to check in on her and make sure she was getting the money. He knew she would run to her sister the hot shot lawyer in DC who would get everything immediately no questions asked.

**Back at OPA **

Abby was investigating O'lissa's history, Huck had set up the connection to her phone in the conference room while waiting for the call and had begun to look up information on Ralph Wilson, while Harrison was looking for ways to obtain 2 million in less than 43 hours. Liv went to her office to process the information she just received and look into all her finances. She had the 2 million, but she knew people like Ralph would only come back for more. She did not want to happen. She was hit with a load of information she was completely unprepared for. Her past was coming to her present full speed ahead.

She did not want give Ralph the money but she couldn't think of another alternative to get her niece back. She sat there and stared in to space. Wow. Her niece. She was an auntie. She actually had a niece, guessing she was almost 8 years old, that she missed out on because of her simple mistake. She turned her sister away when she needed her most and now look where her sister was, in her office, a wreck because her daughter had been abducted. Her Granny was turning over in her grave.

There was a knock at her door which pulled her back to the present. It was Harrison and Abby. He walked in and sat in front of her desk and began...

"Liv, how are we coming up with 2 million in under 43 hours. I -"

Abby jumped in, "Liv, she is flat broke. She barely makes enough to get by. What she pulled out her purse was all she had. I mean can you honestly trust her? I read into her background: drug addict, prostitution, robbery, w-"

"She is my younger sister." Harrison and Abby mouths drop and they look at each other expecting the other knew. Their looks told them that they didn't. "Liv..."

Olivia held up her hand and spoke. "After our parents died, we were raised by our Granny who died right before Lissy's high school graduation. We are only 1 1/2 years apart. I knew my Granny was sick and stayed to help with the bills and take care of Lissy during her last year of high school. When our Granny died she met Ralph not to long after and he comforted her. He was the neighborhood drug dealer and pimp that everybody knew. I told her he wasn't good for her and that she should focus on school. She graduated from high school, but after graduation she moved in with him. I knew she had to learn the hard way so I finally enrolled in Harvard, but took leave when I found out she became involved with drugs and everything else three years later.

When I seen her, she was barely 100 pounds and drugged up and always drunk. I tried time and time again to get her into rehab. But it was no use, unless she wanted to get help herself, there was nothing I could do. I went back to school but came home for Christmas breaks one last time hoping to reel her in. When I got back to the Bronx though, she did one of her disappearing acts again. Then the night before I had a huge test that would be life changing, I had studied and was in bed when she appeared at the house at 2AM, high, drunk and Ralph had beat her again. That was the last straw, I had had enough and pretty much told her I was fed up with her and close the door in her face. That was the last time I seen her before today. I-"

It was Harrison who held up his hand this time and got up, "Over a cliff...over a cliff" Abby nodded and they both went back to work. Olivia appreciated their loyalty and dedication.

Olivia's phone rang, she did not want to pick it up, but she picked it up back in fixer mode.

"Olivia Pope."

"Hi."

As if this day could not get any more emotional. Fitz was calling her, of all the days he picks up the phone, he chose today. Sighing she said the only thing she could say.

"Hi."

"We need to talk Livvie."

"I know."

"Come to the White House."

"I can't. There is a case I'm working on that needs me to be hands on."

"Livvie."

"Fitz, I need to work on this case...you said we are done."

Fitz sighed. He remember those words he spoke to her 2 months ago. As soon as he spoke them he wished like hell he could take them back. He was still hurt, and felt betrayed, but that would never be done. She was the love of his life, and the look on her face when he walked away from her that day was etched into his memory. He was ready to talk with her, but their busy schedules always collided.

"Livvie, we need this talk."

"I have a sister."

He did not hear her correctly. She never... "What?"

"We haven't spoken in 8 years and now today she is in my office because her ex-boyfriend kidnapped her daughter who about 8 years old and wants 2 million. I'm assuming he believes she has it because we are sister. She doesn't though. I am ...I'm lost right now Fitz."

Stunned by her admission of having a sister and that she is lost, he just stood there. He never understood why she didn't talk about her family. He knew it was touchy subject so he never pushed. He always figured she would tell him when she was ready.

She knew she shocked him with this tidbit of information into her life, but she was looking for answers that hopefully he could help her find.

"Fitz I don't know what to do. I don't want to give him the money, but I refuse to let him kill my niece."

He knew she was holding back tears and right now, their problems had to be put on hold and he was fine with that. A little girl's life was at stake. He went for the "Pope Pep Talk."

"Livvie, you are the great Olivia Pope. You fix things for a living, so you know what you have to do; be the woman who made me realize who I am when I doubted myself. Take the emotion out of this case and treat this case like any other case. If it were a senator or mayor or governor's daughter, what would you, THEE OLIVIA POPE do? If you need back up, let me know and I will send as many people as you need."

Olivia sat there stunned that Fitz made her realize what she needed to do and how to go about it. She had forgotten for a moment who she was and the resources she had. She was letting her emotions get the best of her. Ralph was NOT getting a penny from her or her sister and he was NOT killing his niece.

**_Ring, Ring, Ring_**

Olivia heard a phone ring and assumed it was her sisters. "Fitz, I have to go, her phone is ringing and it might be him."

Abby came to her office, "Liv..." Olivia looked up and mouthed she was coming.

"Fi- Can I call you in a half hour, my team has something."

"Yes, if I'm not in my office call Cy.

"I will...and Fitz"

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome" Liv disconnected the phone. Olivia got up from her desk and followed Abby into the conference room and walked around to where her sister was sitting.

O'lissa's phone rang again in the conference room and everyone's attention was on the mobile device. Olivia looked at Huck who had already connected to O'lissa phone to trace the call. Huck nodded and Olivia turned her attention to her sister.

**_Ring, Ring, Ring_**

"Lissy, I need you to talk to Ralph for at least a minute so we can trace the call. He has no idea what resources I have therefore he will not expect much. " O'lissa nodded and proceeded to pick her phone up.

"Hello?"

"I see you ran straight to your sister. Figures, yet again your sister has to bail your dumbass out of a tight situation. You should never have run off and left me." (Carolyn cries in the back and screams she wants her mommy.)

"I'm right here baby! Mommy is right here!"

"Terry, Ellis SHUT HER THE FUCK UP!"

"Don't hurt her please, please don't hurt my baby!"

"Meet me at B&O Railroad Museum in Baltimore. Bitch have my 2 million or get ready for a funeral." The phone disconnected.

Quinn ran over to O'lissa as sobs poured out of her and begin to comfort her. Olivia had to stay in her role, the strong gladiator but it was almost physically impossible. She heard her niece for the first time and it wasn't one of excitement, but one of pure terror. The little girl who had her name was scared in a place where she knew one.

Huck caught Liv's attention when he spoke up. "I found him."

She looked up at Huck making sure she heard him right and he nodded.

"Do you have visual?" Huck nodded.

He used Thorngate and was able to get a visual of the abandoned building where Ralph was with Carolyn along with two other male companions. The video only gave a small visual at one angle of a single room, but they were able to see a little body in the corner with their legs up to their chest. The little body looked as if it were shaking and three male figures walking back and forth.

"That's her! How? I don't...where are they?" O'lissa rambled out loud confused as to how they found Ralph.

Something broke inside of Huck as he looked at the little girl shaking, scared and alone. "I'm going to go get her."

Everyone looked at Huck as he got up to gather his "toolbox" and other devices that he would need. Olivia eyed and Huck looked Liv in the eyes. "I'll bring her back. I promise."

"Huck, you can't...you need back up. I can get more people, give me 20 minutes. -"

Huck was walking to the door. Olivia ran to Huck and spoke in a hush tone, "Huck, you need someone with you to grab Carolyn, you CANNOT do this by yourself AND NOT IN FRONT OF HER. I am coming with you, give me 20 minutes."

"Okay."

Liv turned and began dialing Fitz's office number and he picked up, grateful he was still in his office.

"I need 5 people. We are going to Baltimore right now."

"My people will be there in 15."

"Okay."

"Okay." The call ended and Olivia walked over to O'lissa.

"Lissy, I need you to stay here, okay. Trust me, we will get her back safe and sound. I promise."

"You're going now? But Carrie, we don't have the money! He will kill my baby-"

"Lissy I need you to trust me, nothing more will happen to Carolyn, I promise you that." Olivia hugged her sister and rubbed her back and whispered, "Granny is with her right now. I need you to believe that and trust I am going to get her back. I will bring her back safe and sound."

"Carrie...I just..." tears began to fall again and Liv wiped her face and squeezed her shoulders. O'lissa walked to her purse and pulled out her daughter's stuffed bunny. "His name is Mr. Bunny. She loves this bunny and seeing this may be a little more trusting of you. I ..."

Olivia grabbed the stuffed animal from her sister and gave her a nod. O'lissa had to trust that her sister would bring her baby back, it was all the hope she had left.

The elevator chimed and Abby rolled her eyes, they did not need another case and Harrison nudged her. Quinn just stood there, quite unsure how much crazier this day could get before 1PM.

Liv recognized three of the men walking in as Fitz's secret service agents and the other two were FBI agents. Tom nodded and spoke, "Miss Pope."

Olivia couldn't believe Fitz sent his favorite secret service agent. The other two she seen before but Tom was always with him which meant Hal must be with him now. Liv nodded, "Tom, I didn't know you would be sent." Tom only nodded and spoke.

"I have briefed them on what this mission is and where we would be traveling to. We also have the 2 million, but he says he doubt you will be giving it, but we brought it just in case."

Her team just stared in utter shock as they looked at the two suitcases that contained the money. O'lissa took a seat, not able to stand anymore.

Liv simply nodded her thank you to Tom not wanting to recount the events with the team Fitz sent her. Huck watched them intently and decided that if Liv trusted them, so did he. Liv walked back to her office to grab her purse and coat.

"Harrison, make sure you and Abby are ready for Illinois Rep Jesse Jackson. Quinn stay with my sister."  
Quinn eyes expanded to saucers. Huck stared at Liv but said nothing. She turned and headed for the elevator and the six men followed.

**3:30PM - Baltimore, MD**

The drive took longer than usual, but they were about a day ahead of schedule. Olivia begin to reveal her plan to get Carolyn back.

"Okay, I am going to go in with Huck and Tom with the money. While you guys surround the apartment and make sure that there is no way out for them. Once Ralph sees the money he will let his guard down and we will be able to safely get Carolyn out of harm's way. He is wanted by NYPD, but I am sure he is one crime away from being on the FBI's most wanted list. Once I have my niece, I do not care what you do with him and Tom retrieve his money and give it back to him."

They all nodded and got out of the van and proceeded to places while Tom, Liv and Huck walked into the abandoned building. Huck led the way to the door where Ralph and his companions were hiding. They heard them yelling at Carolyn telling her to shut up crying. Olivia winced at how they were treating an innocent little girl. Ralph would pay, he would promise him. Huck opened the door with ease and they all slipping inside. Liv's heels clicked on the wood floor.

Ralph heard Olivia's heels and instantly grabbed his gun and shouted, "Who's there?"

Liv responded, "Olivia Pope." She sounded as though there was not a fearful bone in her body, but she was scared shitless.

He walked to where she was and immediately pointed his gun at them. Huck and Tom both grabbed their guns while Olivia walked closer to him with money.

"STOP FUCKING WALKING! (She stopped.) The fuck are you doing here? The exchange is not today! I make the rules. My game, my rules!"

She began walking again and chuckled a little, "Ralph, this is no longer your game. You messed with my family, so this longer is your game. IT. IS. MINE. Now, you said 2 million and I have with me right here 2 million. Now you will give me my niece and you will disappear and never enter my family lives again. YOU. ARE. DONE. I promise you if decide to NOT play MY game MY WAY, this will not end well for you but I promise I will walk out of here with my niece in tow. These two gentlemen are highly trained professionals I have with me. The reason you are still breathing is because I SAY SO. Now that pleasantries have been made, what is your next move?"

"Terry! Ellis! Bring her here."

They came from the back with the little girl who was completely scared shitless just as she was. Ralph looked at the suitcases. "Terry grab those suitcases from her. " Olivia gripped them tighter.

"Let her go now."

"Fuck that! I want to see the money first."

Huck begin to walk and was closer to Liv. "You really want to let the little girl. I am not as Liv, but I gave her my word to get the girl safely. I am loyal to her, so the reason I am being so calm is because Liv is standing right here. What you don't want me to do (he pulled out another gun) is to shoot you and have you still be alive. No you don't want that because you will die a slow painful death. You beg for death if I get the chance. So what you will do is let the little girl go. NOW."

Liv looked at Huck. He was restraining himself but what he wanted to do was kill the three bastards that stood before them. But as long as she and Carolyn was in the room, those bastards had life.

Ralph turned and grabbed Carolyn's arm hard and she screamed in pain.

Huck was over there in the blink of an eye with the gun on Ralph's temple. He dropped his gun while Terry and Ellis pulled their guns out and pointed at Huck. Tom ran up with his gun pointed at Ellis. Ralph's grip on Carolyn loosened and she ran to the back room. Liv dropped the money and went after Carolyn. She heard the rest of the men she came with file in.

"Drop your weapons!"

Terry, Ellis put their guns down as the FBI handcuffed them. They were about to handcuff Ralph when Huck shook his head no. "I got this one."

Tom spoke into his sleeve. He received word that it was okay. He nodded at the other agents and Huck smiled his maniac smile. "Looks like it's your lucky day." He whispered in Ralph's ear. "Your screams will only bring me joy just as poor little Carolyn screams gave you power, I'm going make sure you feel exactly like her.

Ralph's eyes widened and he realized that these were his last moment.

Olivia found Carolyn in the corner with her head in hidden in her arms crying.

She spoke softly, "Carolyn, sweetheart I'm Olivia."

The little girl picked her head up with tears shinning in her eyes. She was terrified and who could blame her. Olivia smiled a little at the girl, but she didn't know who she was and would not budge from her spot.

She hiccupped as she spoke, "I want mommy."

"I know sweetie, I know you're mommy. She sent me here to get you." Olivia dug in her purse to pull out the stuffed animal. Carolyn's eyes grew bright.

"Mr. Bunny!" She got up and ran to Olivia to grab her bunny. "Do you know where my mommy is?"

"Yes sweetheart I do. I came to get you so I can take you back to her." Olivia held out her hand, Carolyn hesitated for a minute but then took her hand.

**_**So Olivia has gotten her niece back safe and sound. What is going to happen with her and Fitz?** As always leave comment and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!**_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I do not own Scandal or its characters. I have no affiliation with the show or its network. This is my first fan fiction story. Bare with me as I go on this amazing journey with you. You're reviews are needed. Thank you for taking the time to read my story! _**

**Chapter 5**

Olivia sat on her couch sitting and just thinking of the turn of events that happened in the past week. It had been a week since her sister and niece had been staying with her. O'lissa boss had called to fire her, but Olivia took the phone and explained the situation. Mr. Avias still wanted to fire O'Lissa, but when he realized he was talking to Olivia Pope, O'lissa's sister, he was more than happy to give her time off; three weeks off and two was with pay. Since then, they had spent time catching up and Olivia was getting to know the niece she never had and little Carolyn was just as excited to find out she had an auntie. They still had issues that needed to talk about it, but when the time was right, they would have their talk. Talk. She dreaded the talk she knew was coming with Fitz, but she couldn't stand this tension, this disconnection that they had.

Olivia walked into the kitchen to grab herself a glass of wine but changed her mind considering alcohol had not been agreeing with her. She grabbed the cranberry juice and poured herself a glass. She turned when she heard footsteps; it was O'lissa.

"Hey, how is she doing?"

"Better, she's been having trouble sleeping but then again I am not surprised. We will get through it though."

O'lissa waited a moment then spoke. "Carrie, I just want to thank you for all you've done for me. It seems like I am always screwing up but I want you to know that I haven't touched drugs in 7 1/2 years. When I found out I was pregnant, I made a vow to my baby to get clean. It was hard, but I got through it and I want to thank you for taking care of me, being the mother I needed when mom and granny died and also supportive sister that I have always admired and adored. Thank you. Although we have been apart all these years, I have never stopped loving you.

Olivia smile with tears in her eyes. "I should have never closed the door on you that night. I should have tried to find you. I was wrong. This situation could have been avoided if I had not been so stubborn and had my head up my ass. I would have seen you needed my help more than ever. I should have been there with you while you were pregnant. It's nothing I can do about the past. But we can move forward together as a family. We will never be apart again, I promise you.

They walked to each other and embraced each other for a while.

"I love you Carrie."

I love you Lissy."

Olivia's phone rang, and they broke apart and she went to her phone and heard O'lissa said goodnight and went to her room while Liv walked to her room and picked the phone up.

"Pope."

"Always in fixer mode."

It was Fitz. She had been wanting to call, but the past week or so with Lissy and Carolyn had been hectic.

"Hi."

"Hi. How is your sister and niece?"

"They are doing alright. Carolyn is having trouble sleeping, but that's expected right? A traumatic experience can mess with a child."

"Maybe your sister should get therapy for her."  
"I agree, but if I remember my sister's mind frame correctly, she won't go for it."

"Well Ms. Pope I am more than sure you can convince her of the positive results that can result from therapy."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He could hear the smile in her voice. "I miss you Liv. I miss us. I have been trying to understand what happened. I have been trying to convince myself that you were not part of election rigging."

He stopped talking; he needed to collect his thoughts. Olivia didn't know if he was gathering his thoughts or if hung up.

"Fitz, I -"

"Did you ever really love me? Did you really doubt that I could win this thing on my own? I mean I don't understand. Everything my father has ever told me had turn out to be true Livvie. I thought -"

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. You own me! Remember? I belong to you. Your father words mean nothing, you deserved to be president. I didn't want to do it. Hollis, Verna, Mellie and Cyrus wanted it done but Cyrus made it clear that if I didn't agree, we wouldn't do it. I did not agree Fitz."

"But-"

"Your father died and you asked me do I think you would make a great president. I seen the potential in you. I knew your heart only wanted the best for the people. I also know that sometimes people do NOT know what they need; but I knew they needed you. You were born to be President Fitz. I believe that to this day. If the town of Defiance never existed, we knew the election was yours. But this one town would have changed that for you and Fitz you are the best man for the job. I love you with every fiber of my being and I am truly sorry that I betrayed you. But don't let my actions question your capabilities to run the United States. YOU ARE THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES. No matter what, I am in this. WE are in this together."

Fitz let Liv words course through him. He had been running his fathers' words through his head for the past year, but now that he heard her side, (the only side he cared about and actually believed), the side that mattered most, he understood her and what she did. She was the only one who didn't profit. Hell she quit working here at the White House to make sure he remained president. They were in this together. He was glad he told Jake to stop watching her a few weeks back and he had detail trailing him to make sure he stayed away from Liv and he also had his people remove all equipment from both houses. He and Liv need to start over, first he needed to tell her about the surveillance and Verna.

"Liv, come to the White House. I need to tell you everything but we need to be face to face. Come at 1PM. When I tell you this, know that I know you and we are in this together."

"Okay."

****THANK YOU ALL FOR READING & I TRULY DO LOVE YOUR COMMENTS. ****


	6. Chapter 6

**_I do not own Scandal or its characters. I have no affiliation with the show or its network. I'M BACK! SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE! This is my first fan fiction story. Bare with me as I go on this amazing journey with you. You're reviews are needed. Thank you for taking the time to read my story! _**

**_*Also, I made a time error at the end of Chapter 5, I corrected it*_**

**Chapter 6**

**White House - 6PM**

Olivia walked into Fitz's office and turned when his secretary spoke. "He will be right with you." Then she turned and went back to her desk, closing the door behind her. A minute later the door open and Tom, Fitz's secret service, agent appeared.

"Ms. Pope, will you follow me please."

Whatever Fitz wanted to talk about, clearly he couldn't do it in the office with the camera. Olivia nodded then followed Tom to the residence into one of the guest bedrooms. She knew Mellie was out of town in New York for a cause that she couldn't remember nor did she really care about.

"The President will be right with you Ms. Pope." Tom nodded then turned and closed the door.

Olivia felt nervous because she could not figure out why Fitz couldn't say what he had to say on the phone the night before or in the oval office. She looked at the room and saw the bed there; she was NOT having sex with him. There was unspoken tension between them that could not be solved with sex. She heard the door open and turned around.

No words were spoken, they just stood there for one minute staring at each other. He broke the silence.

"Livvie." He began to walk towards her, flashbacks of their last "private encounter" made her take a step back. He stopped walking.

"Fitz..." It was all she could say, not knowing how to move forward and begin.

Fitz understood her hesitation and gestured to the couch, so they could sit and talk. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, nodded and followed him to the couch and sat down. Fitz didn't know where to begin, grabbing her hand he decided to ask her.

"Livvie this ...I have two things to confess. There is bad news and worse news. I want this to stay between us. I want you to keep loving me because I cannot live without you. This past year has been pure hell for me and I never want to go through anything like that ever again." He looked in her eyes keeping a firm grip on her hand. "We are in this together?"

Olivia hesitated at first then slowly nodded.

"Fitz, what is the bad news?"

"I had someone following you...watching you at home, work, everywhere. I was so hurt and betrayed and I invaded you. I had him stop weeks ago, but the fact that I had crossed the line with your privacy was eating me alive. I don't know which tore into my soul more." (Her hand loosened within his grip, but he moved closer to her he couldn't have her break contact). "Livvie, I need you, these secrets, are too much. Drinking myself into oblivion doesn't even help anymore."

She knew that he probably had somebody following her, but watching her at home, work...she didn't know how deep that went. A part of her was fine not knowing too. She knew when he made those comments about Edison last year that he had someone trailing her. She would forgive him in due time, but right now their trust with each other was nowhere in sight. What was the other secret? What could be worse. What did he...-

"I killed Verna."

Wait what, her eyes were like saucers, but Verna was in the hospital when she died. How did he...why did he think that?

"Fitz, Verna died at the hospital. I seen her earlier before she died. Her death was no-"

"She told me about Defiance." His voice was barely above a whisper. "She told me of how everything came into play and that she wanted to turn herself in to the DA's office. She was going to bring the administration down because she didn't want to die with that on her conscience."

"Fitz...-"

"She also told me that she was the one who paid that girl to kill me. She said she owed me the truth because of my father." He shook his head and scoffed. "My father."

She still didn't understand how he killed her. But she just let him gather his thoughts and finish.

"I was going to walk out, but this woman was going to die and let us suffer while she "rested in peace." I turned around, walked to her, held her arms and pulled of her mask that supplied her with oxygen. I held her arms down as she gasped for air. I am so sorry that I took a life, but I am not sorry that I saved the lives of five other people. If she would have talked to the DA, me, you, Cyrus, Hollis, and even my bitch of a wife Mellie would have suffered and she would have had no consequences. So I cut off her air supply and made sure everyone's legacy remained intact."

Liv only stared at him. She just stared at him. He committed murder, the love of her life whom she cherished like her next breath was a murderer. She did not agree with what he did with one bit, but she DID look at the bigger picture. She was sitting here right now because of him stopping Verna last attempt to get into heaven.

He had began to cry in her lap and Liv's heart begin to break. She let him cry and caressed his head, she knew he had been holding this in and needed to let him get it out. After about five minutes Liv pulled Fitz's head to let him know that she was there.

"Fitz, this is not on you. You need to let this go and move on. I have never left your side and I will continue to be here right by your side."

"I've done terrible things Livvie…I-" Fitz head falls again letting his emotions take over again. Liv lifts his head again and looks him in the eye.

"We all do terrible things but you cannot let this eat at your soul. If Verna had talked to the DA where we would all be now? You got rid of the poisonous snake in the garden. No one knows but us and it will stay that way. We are in this together."

The world became clear in that moment to Fitz, the love of his life, his Livvie was there and they were in this together. He sat up, caressed Liv's face and his lips came down on hers. It was instant and Liv responded the way she always did, she melted right into Fitz. Fitz moved Liv to sit on his lap and she didn't pull away, she kissed him back harder, deepening the kiss. Then she pulled back trying to get a handle on things but Fitz wouldn't let her.

"Livvie…." Fitz started kissing the side of her neck and Liv knew how this evening was going to end. Fitz stood up and carried Liv to the bed and started to undress her, stripping her down to her black panties and bra. He stares at her amazed that he had her here with him. He always believed that his Livvie was made especially for him. "God I've miss you Livvie."

He places kisses on her neck and continued to move down until he reached his favorite area located right between her thighs. He kissed her left thigh and moved over to her right thigh…then moved to the center kissed her deeply loving her taste. It wasn't enough, he ripped her panties off and stuck his tongue deep with her walls. Liv moaned louder and gripped his curls holding his head in place. Fitz had no intention of moving from one of his favorite spots; his other was being buried deep inside of her. He moved to suck on her clit and replace his tongue with his finger.

"Fuck!"

"Come for me sweet baby."

Liv was sure she could be heard in the White House hallways but she didn't care, Fitz was always quite the lover and his mouth and fingers were magical. Fitz slipped in another finger and that sent her over the edge and she exploded all over his hand but he didn't stop moving his fingers or sucking her clit. With his other hand he removed his pants in record time and entered Liv.

Fitz didn't move, she was always so tight and needed to adjust. She pulled him down to kiss him and he began to move going deeper pushing her to her limits again making her moan louder. She gripped his hips as he grind into her; letting him know to go deeper and faster. He obliged and pumped faster harder until she dug her nails into him, that's when he pulled her nipple into his mouth and she lost it.

She came and he was right behind her releasing everything into her. His sweet baby was his and he refused to ever let her get away again. He collapsed on top of her and she held onto him tight never wanting this moment to end even though she knew she would have to leave soon. They fell asleep like that, embracing each other without a care in the world.

**White House – 2AM**

Liv jumped up waking Fitz. "Oh God, what time is it?"

"What? I don't know come back to bed.

"Fitz I have to leave, I don't have reason for being here this late and what if this gets out."

Realty came crashing down on Fitz and he did not want her name to be released by some nut so he got up and began to get dressed.

"What are you doing Fitz?"

"Don't think I'm not going to have someone take you home at this late hour, get dressed I'll be back with secret service to escort you home…unless you want me to take you?" His eyes had a little hope that she would say yes.

Liv smiled, shook her head and walked towards Fitz. "Mr. President, as much I want to take you up on that offer I'm going to have to decline. The secret service will do." She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him.

Fitz pulled himself away and left to get his best agent to take his Liv home, Tom and Daniel; Hal was not on duty tonight.

"I will call you when you get home." Fitz leaned in for his final kiss. "I love you."

This time Liv pulled away and turned to leave.

**Olivia's House – 3:30AM**

Before Liv close her door, her phone was ringing. "Pope."

"I just want to make sure your at home safe and sound."

"I'm here, safe. Now go to bed, you need your rest Mr. President."

"Good night Livvie."

Jake sat up and couldn't believe his ears. Olivia was talking to the POTUS at 3:30 in the morning. No wonder why he wanted to stop surveillance on Ms. Pope. When the President had all surveillance removed from his and Olivia's house, his "other" boss had it back up and running the same night. He knew this would be information he would want to know immediately and pulled his cell out.

" Sir, I have something you want to see."


End file.
